Fire, Grimm, and a Red Rose
by scarstoryintheday
Summary: In a Timeline where Commander Shepard died in Mass Effect 2, things can always become more and more crazy. These next days will be no exception, as Scott Ryder, or as he is better known as Pathfinder, receives exciting news of a brand new world untouched by anyone associated with the Andromeda Initiative. One that is hopefully friendly.


**This Chapter doesn't contain a whole lot, mainly just some things I needed to establish. If you find the time you should consider following or Favorite the story.**

**Chapter One: Viability, 100%**

* * *

**Location: Kadara**

* * *

''Okay, so let me get this straight,'' Said an Outcast, currently interrogating two individuals found next to a large number of corpses. ''You just happen to stumble across all of these bodies, while you also happen to be covered in all of that blood, and holding a knife that is also covered in blood? Now, do you see why it's hard to believe that you had nothing to do with this?''

The man attempted to make a defensive statement/argument, ''It couldn't possibly be me, I just got back from the Slums. Had a bad day down there is all. Ask my partner Victor here, (Who is also covered in large amounts of blood) he'll back me up.''

''Yeah we-'' Victor attempted to begin his side of the story but was cut off when the Outcast shot one of his rounds into the air, frightening a good number of the nearby citizens. The Outcast then placed the gun on his back and grabbed both of the men's left arms, handcuffing them together. He said to both of them quietly, so no more unwanted attention would be gained, ''I'm afraid I'm going to need to bring you two in for some questioning. For your personal well being, I suggest you stay silent on your way to the-''

''Relax. There won't be any need for interrogation,'' Said a figure not to far from the three men's current location. The Outcast along with the two other men turned to the newly emerged person of interest. The two culprits didn't think much of the person, but the Outcast made sure to greet them in a polite manor.

''Pathfinder Sir, welcome back to Kadara.'' The Outcast said. Immediately after the word ''Pathfinder'' left the Outcast's mouth The Pathfinder reminded, what was likely a new recruit, of his actual name. ''Just call me Scott or Ryder, Pathfinder is just another title. And I'm not exactly a big fan.''

''Now,'' Scott continued. ''As for these men, they're both telling the truth. The blood on their clothing and weaponry doesn't much the blood type belonging to the corpses. Also these men were quite obviously killed by gunfire, no visible stab wounds at all, only bullet holes. Someone really needs to work on their detective work.''

''Thank you, Path-'' Scott raised a finger at the man, quickly cutting him off. He then placed his attention back on the lone Outcast. ''But just because they're not responsible for these particular murders, doesn't mean you shouldn't do a little bit of investigating down in the Slums. Take them into custody then take a partner with you down to the Slums and find out what really happened there.''

Before either of the men, now in custody, could object to the idea, The Outcast began to push them along. ''Should I tell Sloane Kelly that you've returned? Or is this just another one of your quick visits that I've heard so much about?''

''You can tell her if you'd like to, but I plan on leaving now. Only really came here to do a little bit of weapon trading.'' Scott showed The Outcast his brand new Sniper rifle. ''Besides apparently there's some ''urgent'' business on the Nexus that requires my immediate attention. And as some parting advice for you, next time be sure to examine the corpses before you make assumptions on who actually made them.''

The Outcast chuckled then continued to push the suspects along. Scott had hoped that Kadara's whole crime problem would have solved itself by now, what with him calming the planet down a considerably large amount. But to be fair it was usually small and minor offenses, such as theft or excessive harassment, today's murder was just a pretty bad exception.

As Scott entered The Tempest for the third time of the day, he saw his older sister, Sara standing near its entrance, waiting for him. She was holding two glasses and held one out to him, Scott refused, not exactly excited about the thought of alcohol. Sara was fine with it, more for her.

''Has it really been three whole months since you set foot on this planet?'' Sara asked her little brother, receiving only a nod afterwards. ''Wow. Doesn't it sometimes feel like you're spending all of your time on either Aya or Nexus? Must feel good to travel somewhere else.''

Scott placed his newly purchased weapon on the floor of The Tempest. ''I have to admit that it's kinda good seeing this place after all this time. Certainly don't miss the murder though, just all the action and exploring. Man, you should've seen this place before I came here. You couldn't take a single step without running into a head on a spike.''

Sara laughed a little before taking a final sip of one of the cups. ''Ugh, I can see why you hate this stuff. More than seven cups a day and it feels like my fucking head is going to explode. But yeah, I get what you mean. Despite the fact that I haven't seen nearly as much action as you and your crew has. But still, I do get it. But enough about that, you have to get to Nexus.''

''Nah that'll just be a huge waste of time to go all the way back. I'm sure Addison and Tann won't mind if I just call them on the Vidcon. Speaking of which, SAM, get it ready will you?''

SAM complied, letting The Pathfinder know the Vidcon was now ready for use. ''Come on, I think we've spent enough time on here. Besides I'm pretty sure there was something Gil wanted to talk with me about.'' Scott made his way further into the ship, Sara called out to him-

''If you don't mind I'd actually like to stay here for a little while longer. From what Vetra and Liam told me this place has some pretty decent spots to hang out at. And who knows, maybe there's land you've yet to explore.'' Scott found the idea unlikely, seeing as he had 100% Viability with the planet. But he kept quiet about it, not wanting to discourage his sister.

''Well if you're going to stay,'' Scott said, picking up his rifle then throwing it to Sara. ''You might want to keep that. It's no shotgun but it'll get the job done. Good luck, Sis. And do stay safe.''

''Always.''


End file.
